Generally, the hexagon spanner is formed to have an L shape and is used to insert into the hexagonal socket at the top of a screw for tightening or loosing thereof. The hexagon spanners are always sold in a set including various sizes for conforming to screws in different standards. Then, for providing holding convenience as turning, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,859 disclosed “Tool handle for holding multiple tools of different sizes during use” as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, including a hexagonal wrench handle 1. The hexagonal wrench handle 1 has several apertures 2 formed therethrough with different external diameters in the radial direction, at least one holding slot 3 located on each of the six outer surfaces of the hexagonal wrench handle 1, wherein the holding slot 3 and the aperture 2 are perpendicular to each other so as to form an L shape, and each aperture 2 is inserted by the long leg 4b of an appropriately sized hexagon spanner 4 and the short leg 4a of the hexagon spanner 4 can be rested in the holding slot 3, and a sleeve 5 correspondingly sleeving on the hexagonal wrench handle 1 for covering the holding slot 3 so as to lock the short leg 4a of the hexagon spanner 4 therein or to reject the long leg 4b to position, thereby the long leg 4b of the hexagon spanner 4 can be used to insert into the hexagonal socket at the top of a screw and the hand also can hold the hexagonal wrench handle 1 for turning and tightening the screw.
However, the hexagonal wrench handle 1 is a hexagonal rod with six surfaces with the adjacent surfaces forming angles, so that when holding the handle to turn, the hand may feel uncomfortable. Besides, since the positions of the holding slots 3 for inserting different hexagon spanners are different, the positions for holding the hexagonal wrench handle 1 are also different, namely, the arm of force changes with different spanners, so that it is not easy to hold the hexagonal wrench handle 1 which does not conform to ergonomics.